


Buck x Red Skull

by KingWilfling (Reinatus_W)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drawing, Fanart, digital, have some action, my first fanart here at a03, teambucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinatus_W/pseuds/KingWilfling
Summary: Hey kids, my first Bucky Barnes fanart here at A03, enjoy!





	Buck x Red Skull

pencil + ink + digital coloring (hell of a work!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did not screw something up while posting it online lol. More fanarts to come, because I am #teambucky obsessed (aren´t we all?)  
> Comments = love! <3 Thanks!


End file.
